Le règne
by JustePhi
Summary: Dans un monde futuriste où Internet a remplacé tous les médias et où les vidéastes sont érigés en modèles et en stars internationales, quatre adolescents se retrouvent confrontés à la fin du monde. Librement inspiré du travail de certains Youtubeurs.
1. Stars du Net

**Chapitre 1 : Stars du Net**

_Lycée quelconque de Madrox, 27 septembre 3014, Onze heures du matin. _

« Bon, qu'est ce qu'elle fout Danaé ?! Râlait Burt.

-Ben elle est en retard. Pour changer. Dit Gaëlis. Combien tu paries qu'elle est avec Mandy ?

-Je passe. Elle est _toujours_ avec Mandy. »

Gaëlis ne releva pas. Il fourra les mains dans ses poches et se renfrogna. Burt était un râleur de première catégorie et un pleurnicheur de haute gamme, mais c'était son pote. Danaé était une surdouée perpétuellement en retard, Mandy une catastrophe ambulante, mais elles étaient ses potes. On s'y faisait.

« Au fait, Linx sort une nouvelle vidéo lundi. »

Gaëlis bondit et poussa un rugissement :

« Tu pouvais pas le dire plus tôt ?

-Mec, je te fais le coup à chaque fois. Me dis pas que t'y as cru quand même ?

-Crétin. »

Linx. Son idole.

« Par contre, Zecut prépare son nouvel épisode. Ajouta Burt, l'air de ne pas y toucher. Il sort demain. »

Gaëlis le regarda avec méfiance.

« Ça c'est vrai.

-Qu'est ce qui est vrai ? Dit une voix derrière eux. »

Burt se retourna.

« Pas trop tôt ! Ça fait une demie heure qu'on est là !

-Relaxe, mec soupira Mandy, une petite brune aux cheveux courts. On est là maintenant. »

Gaêlis leva les yeux au ciel.

« Qu'est ce qui est vrai ? Répéta Danaé en attachant ses cheveux châtains.

-Zecut. Son nouvel épisode sort bientôt, mais Gaêlis refuse de me croire !

-Pourtant il l'a annoncé ce matin. Lâcha Mandy. De toute façon il arrivera jamais à la cheville de Salulégik.

-Oui oui on sait, la coupa Burt. _Ooooh Salulégik c'est le meilleur il est géniâââl_, la singea t-il.

-Et toi alors ! _Ooooh Zecut il est trop beau_ et gnagnagna. Riposta la brunette.

-N'importe quoi, marmonna le jeune garçon, le visage cramoisi. »

C'était leur sujet d'engueulade de prédilection : quel vidéaste était le plus drôle, le plus original, le plus stylé. Les Stars étaient de plus en plus nombreuses sur Internet. Depuis la faillite du cinéma, en 3000 (les quatre adolescents avaient à peu près deux ans à l'époque) les vidéos postées sur le Web chaque jour se comptaient à la pelle. C'était le meilleur moyen pour devenir riche et célèbre : faire marrer les gens depuis un écran. Mais les maîtres incontestés étaient les célèbres Linx, Zecut et Salulégik. Depuis un an ou deux déjà, ils étaient les coqueluches de la Toile et des journaux people. Chaque nouvelle vidéo postée par l'un d'entre eux provoquait une vague déferlante d'articles de blogs, de critiques sur les forums et de batailles entre les internautes par commentaires interposés.

Linx était celui qui avait commencé les vidéos en premier. Sa toute première, un documentaire sur le dinosaures (ces créatures imaginaires fascinaient de plus en plus les gens), avait obtenu plus de quatre milliards de PL (Pouces Levés, pour les ignares). Ça faisait rêver. Une personne sur trois dans le monde s'était fendu la poire devant cette vidéo. Jamais un sujet digne d'un exposé de collège n'avait autant fait marrer un tiers de la planète ! Du jamais vu.

Salulégik était plus récent sur la toile mais tout aussi apprécié. Sa spécialité était de montrer d'anciennes vidéos, celles postées alors que le cinéma et la télévision existaient encore, et faire des blagues dessus. Et puis Salulégik était un super acteur, il caricaturait des tas de personnages différents (un hippie, ce peuple mythique deu 20ème siècle, un homme pervers, un enfant...et tant d'autres) en changeant de voix. C'était à mourir de rire. Salulégik en plus avait un animal chez lui, mais pas n'importe lequel : le dernier panda de la planète Terre (tous les autres avaient été décimés par les chinois).

Et enfin, Zecut, le roi de l'absurde et du non-sens. Sa coupe de cheveux devait être à la mode en 2014 peut être, et encore ! Mais justement, il était tellement décalé, tellement loufoque, tellement je-m'en-foutiste au dernier degré que c'était juste impossible de ne pas rire. Vraiment. Et lui aussi était accompagné dans ses vidéos d'un animal : son chien Grégoire (qui débitait des blagues au kilomètre).

Depuis que les OGM avaient permis aux animaux de parler et que la télévision avait été anéantie, Internet avait décidément un tout autre visage...

Junia, maire de Madrox, se leva tôt ce matin. Elle alluma son ordinateur et regarda les dernières vidéos postées. Elle eut un sourire sarcastique. Les Stars...ces bouffons. Ils n'étaient rien face à elle. Rien du tout.

Elle se pencha et alluma son micro.

« Lieutenant ? Lancement dans l'opération dans dix minutes. Tenez vous prêts.

-Bien reçu, grésilla une voix mécanique dans le micro. Compte à rebours activé. »

Junia se rendossa dans son fauteuil, satisfaite. D'ici quelques heures, le monde allait prendre conscience de sa puissance. Le régne d'Internet allait devoir prendre fin aujourd'hui.

Et ces soi disant « Stars du Net » en paieront le prix.


	2. Coup d'état

**Chapitre 2 : Coup d'Etat**

_Chez Linx, 29 septembre 3014, Huit heures du matin._

Linx lisait tranquillement un livre sur son ordinateur. Il avait posté sa dernière vidéo hier, cela lui laissait largement le temps de préparer la suivante.

Interrompant sa lecture, il alla rapidement sur Internet lire les réactions de son public. Comme toujours, il y avait du bon et du moins bon, mais globalement la vidéo avait eu pas mal de succès. Il commença à dicter un petit message de remerciement pour ses fans à son ordinateur. Le service après vente quoi. Tout à coup, on frappa à sa porte. Il se leva pour aller ouvrir. Deux hommes qu'il ne connaissait pas se tenaient sur le seuil. Et l'un était la copie conforme de l'autre.

_Chez Salulégik, Madrox, au même moment._

La jeune star ouvrit sa porte. Deux hommes se précipitèrent sur lui et le baillônèrent sans ménagement.

« Mais ?! Mais lâchez moi enfi...mmmmh ! Mmmh ! »

Salulégik n'était pas spécialement trouillard. L'un des personnages qu'il jouait avait peur en permanence, mais il faisait semblant bien sûr. Là il ne faisait pas semblant. Il se débattit avec fureur, ses pieds frappant un peu tout sur son passage alors que les deux inconnus le traînaient à moitié jusqu'à un van.

Balancé sur la banquette arrière, le jeune homme jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui. Des sièges en cuir et non de plastique. Ce véhicule était une antiquité. Mais il y avait plus grave. Madrox était entièrement vide.

Et Madrox entièrement vide à cette heure de la journée, c'était mauvais signe.

_Quelque part dans le monde au même moment._

Zecut ne comprenait plus rien. Lui qui était une véritable référence à matière de situations illogiques et d'absurde n'avait aucune explication rationnelle à tout ça. On l'avait agressé chez lui alors qu'il postait une vidéo, baillônné, flanqué à l'arrière d'une voiture et voilà plusieurs heures qu'ils roulaient. Vitres teintées bien sûr, donc il ne savait même pas où il était, et les deux tarés qui étaient à l'avant refusaient de lui répondre.

Enfin la voiture s'arrêta. Le conducteur se retourna vers lui.

« Nous sommes arrivés, Monsieur Taniel. »

L'agressé fronça les sourcils. Cette voix...n'était pas humaine. Elle semblait...synthétique ? Il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur le sujet. Le deuxième type l'avait empoigné par la veste et le tirait à l'intérieur d'un gigantesque bâtiment. Il essaya vaguement de se défendre, mais tout seul, et baillôné contre deux autres, c'était impossible. D'autant plus qu'il n'était pas spécialement un as aux sports de combat.

Ils déambulèrent dans des couloirs vides pendant plusieurs minutes. A droite, à gauche, de nouveau à gauche, ils montaient, repassaient à droite...un véritable labyrinthe, tout les couloirs se ressemblaient. De longs couloirs gris avec des portes fermées. Ces mes cherchaient une salle en particulier. Mais laquelle ?

Enfin, l'un deux le lâcha et tapota un code en masquant sa main. La porte s'ouvrit et Zecut fut poussé à l'intérieur de la pièce. La porte se referma derrière lui dans un boucan qui était tout sauf rassurant.

La pièce était sombre. Toutefois le jeune homme distinguait vaguement deux silhouettes dans le fond. Il plissa les yeux et s'approcha. Par terre, Linx et Salulégik étaient recroquevillés. Les deux Stars levèrent des yeux incrédules vers Zecut.

« Yo. »

_« Bonjour à tous. Je suis Junia, maire de Madrox, et aujourd'hui je suis votre nouvelle présidente...N'opposez aucune résistance, ou les Excellents se feront un plaisir de régler votre cas. Soyez de mon côté, et tout ira bien. »_

Serrés face à l'ordinateur de Danaé, les quatre adolescents suffoquaient de colère et de peur.

« Mais regarde là ! Regarde là cette hystérique ! Hurla Mandy, en larmes. Elle prend le contrôle du pays par la force et après tout sucre tout miel...

-Ferme là ! Gueula Burt qui était agrippé au fauteuil comme si sa vie en dépendait.

_« Bulletin spécial. Quelques heures après le coup d'État, trois grandes personnalités du Web ont été pris en otage par l'armée internationale... »_

« QUOI ? Monte le son ! Monte le son ! Trépigna Burt. »

_« ...Zecut, Linx et Salulégik, vidéastes, ont été mis en prison aujourd'hui pour, je cite, « donner l'exemple ». Désormais, toute création indépendante sur Internet sera passible de mort... »_

La vidéo montrait les stars brutalisées, puis jetées dans une cellule. Mandy poussa un cri d'effroi.

« Mon Dieu ! C'est horrible ! Ils leur ont rasés la tête, regardez ! »

Salulégik et Linx étaient effectivement chauves.

« Pas Zecut au moins, fit remarquer Burt avec un soupir de soulagement.

-Bah avec la coupe collector qu'il a, tu m'étonnes qu'ils aient voulu la conserver ! Ricana Gaëlis.

-Vous pourriez avoir un peu de décence ! Protestèrent les filles. »

_« ...de fait, notre émission s'arrête aujourd'hui pour des raisons judiciaires plus qu'évidentes. Ces images seront les dernières que vous recevrez de notre chaîne..Hé ! Non ! Aïe ! Mais...mais lâchez moi ! »_

Il y eut un grésillement puis plus rien. La vidéo s'arrêtait là.

« Bon, les gars, lâcha très sérieusement Gaëlis. L'adolescent passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs et bouclés, au bord des larmes. Je crois que c'est la fin du monde. »


	3. Acolytes

**Chapitre 3 : Acolytes**

_Madrox, 30 septembre 3014, cinq heures du matin._

Gaëlis tournait en rond dans la pièce sans écouter les lamentations de ses amis. Il réfléchissait. Enfin, c'est l'impression qu'il voulait donner, au fond il se pissait dessus. Il était épuisé par sa nuit blanche passée à arpenter Madrox, il avait peur pour ses parents, pour la petite sœur de Danaé qui n'était pas chez elle, pour ses idoles. En deux jours il avait perdu dix ans, c'était rien qu'un gosse qui voulait son papa et sa maman. Mais il faisait bien semblant. Et ses amis comptaient sur lui.

« Il y a forcément une solution. Répéta t-il pour la énième fois.

-Les rejoindre en taule ? Débile. Appeler les flics ? Avec ce bordel, même pas la peine d'essayer. Fouiller la ville pour retrouver nos proches ? Déjà fait : Ils sont nulle part. Le lycée ? Que dalle. Énuméra Danaé, à bout de nerfs. On a envisagé toutes les possibilités...

-Mais putain, hurla le jeune homme, tu crois que ça m'amuse de rester coincé là à rien faire alors que c'est la fin du monde ?! »

La jeune fille se préparait à répliquer, mais Mandy leur fit signe de se taire et se pencha à la fenêtre de l'appartement.

« Y a...quelqu'un ? S'il vous plaît... balbutiait une voix dans la rue déserte. »

Mandy écarquilla les yeux. Cette voix...

« NOM DE DIEU ! »

Un panda. Et un chien. Là, devant l'immeuble. Leur immeuble. Un panda et un chien, penauds et égarés, au pas de la porte. Le premier faisait à peu près la taille des adolescents, et devait peser cinquante kilos. Mouillé. Le second était encore plus minuscule, de la taille d'un jouet, au poil beige et aux longues oreilles. Ils étaient sales et visiblement épuisés. Danaé ferma les yeux, se pinça le nez et inspira longuement.

« Il. Y. A. Un. Fucking. Panda. Ici. Articula t-elle., incrédule.

-On est...on est désolés, balbutia le chien. Je suis Grégoire, le...l'acolyte de Zecut, on va dire, et lui c'est Maestro, il vit avec Salulégik mais on l'appelle Panda, je sais pas si vous nous connaissez...si vous nous avez déjà vu sur Internet...On a besoin d'aide.

-Oh mon dieu, ils sont encore plus mignons en vrai ! S'écria Mandy. Même si, je, ouais, non c'est pas le bon moment pour...

-Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? Demanda Burt, les yeux écarquillés. »

Machinalement, la petite troupe s'était dirigée vers le canapé. Mandy fouilla dans les placards et trouva un paquet de cookies. Les yeux de Grégoire s'illuminèrent.

« C'est...Zecut et Salulégik. Nos colocs'. Ils ont été capturés par la blondasse et ces robots. Junia machinchose... »

D'un signe de tête Gaëlis indiqua qu'ils étaient au courant. Maestro mordit dans un cookie, déglutit et repris ses explications :

« Quand mon boss s'est fait enlever, moi j'étais dans la chambre en train d'apprendre mes répliques pour le prochain épisode. J'ai entendu des coups, mais le temps que je sorte...il était plus là...et je l'ai vu sur les vidéos...

-Moi j'étais en train de roupiller tranquille, intervint Grégoire. Les robots ont essayé de m'attraper, mais Zecut m'a crié de me sauver, donc j'ai couru et je me suis planqué. Y avait personne dans les rues, alors je suis allé chez Salulégik pour lui demander de l'aide. Panda était tout seul aussi, et on a décidé de marcher pour trouver de l'aide. Et nous voilà. »

Il y eut un long silence. Les deux animaux semblaient encore sous le choc. On voyait bien qu'ils tenaient beaucoup à leur boss. C'était émouvant et particulièrement perturbant, mais Danaé ne perdait pas l'essentiel de vue :

« Bon. Admettons qu'il n'y ait plus que nous dans ce quartier. C'est quoi la suite ?

-Ben...on va à la prison de Roston pour les libérer. Non ? Demanda le chien, inquiet.

-Mais...on va tous se faire massc..Aïe ! Protesta Burt en se prenant un coup de coude.

-Mettons qu'on arrive jusqu'à Roston, sachant qu'aucun de nous n'a le permis et que les transports en communs sont bloqués. Dit Danaé. Qu'on atteigne la prison sans se faire arrêter. Qu'on passe les gardes de la blondasse qui seront devant la porte qu'on ne peut pas ouvrir. Qu'on entre dans le bâtiment et qu'on trouve leur cellule sans faire choper. Qu'on les libère...*

-Il faut aussi ouvrir la porte de leur cellule, et avec des gardes devant...

-Ouais bon, mettons qu'on fasse tout ça. Qu'est ce que les Stars peuvent faire après ? Reprendre leurs vidéos peinards pendant que le monde agonise ?

-Ils pourraient renverser Junia. Répondit le panda d'un air grave. Reprendre le contrôle. Les gens les aiment, pas elle. Ils les écouteraient. S'ils se débarrassaient d'elle, tout serait arrangé. Je sais qu'ils le feront.

-Il y a bien la voiture de mes parents...murmura Gaëlis. J'ai pas le permis, mais j'ai déjà conduit. Au point où on en est...

-C'est hors de question ! Éructa Burt. J'ai pas l'intention de faire confiance à un chien et un panda, aussi mignons soient ils ! Je veux pas crever. »

Les trois autres adolescents échangèrent un regard. C'était leur seule chance. Leur dernière. Ils se levèrent.

« N'y pensez même pas. Les menaça Burt.

-Personne ne t'oblige à venir, répliqua calmement Gaëlis. A plus tard. »

La porte se referma sur lui et les deux animaux. Burt se leva d'un bond.

« Les mecs ! Attendez moi ! »

.

_**Note de l'auteur **: La fiction est de nouveau en ligne car la première version publiée ne me plaisait pas ^^. Ce sera publié de manière très irrégulière._

_Petite précision : vous avez été très nombreux à ma demander qui étaient ces Stars : des vampires, des descendants de nos youtubeurs favoris...J'ai simplement repris le concept des émissions et des personnages qu'ils jouent (en gros) et **transposé** en 3014, mais libre à vous d'imaginer autre chose ! Les noms sont volontairement débiles et les allusions à leur travail aussi (genre le Panda ^^) tant mieux si ça vous fait rire !_

_(*) Le monologue de Danaé est inspiré du film « Ocean's Eleven », pour ceux qui connaissent ;-) A bientôt pour de nouveaux chapitres. JustePhi._


	4. Les Excellents

**Chapitre 4 : Les Excellents**

_Roston, 30 septembre 3014, Midi._

Le voyage en voiture jusqu'à Roston, une grande ville dans le Sud réputée pour sa prison, dura plus de six heures. Ils conduisaient à tour de rôle ou dormaient...quand ils arrivaient à dormir, ce qui n'était pas toujours le cas malgré leur fatigue.

Burt pleurnichait pour tout et n'importe quoi en répétant à intervalles réguliers qu'ils faisaient une énorme connerie et qu'ils allaient tous y passer avant d'avoir atteint la fleur de l'âge. Mandy posait des questions à tout bout de champ : « Et si on se fait contrôler ? Et si on arrive pas à entrer dans le bâtiment ? Et si ils se faisaient tous exécuter avant qu'on arrive ? »

« Ferme là, d'accord ? Coupa Danaé qui se réveillait tout juste. On im-pro-vise, point barre. De toute façon, précisa t-elle avec un regard féroce, les Stars sont seulement retenus en otage. Junia les utilise pour faire pression sur les gens. Tant qu'elle n'aura pas ce qu'elle veut, elle ne les exécutera pas. C'est lamentable.

-On est arrivés. Lâcha Gaëlis en coupant le contact. Je me mets pas trop près de la prison, y a forcément des soldats de Junia autour.

-Putain, pesta Grégoire qui avait repris des forces. Est ce qu'on sait seulement d'où elle sort, cette foutue armée ?

-Des clones. Des robots. Murmure Danaé. »

Cinq paires d'yeux la fixèrent avec effroi.

« Mais...qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Qu'est ce que t'en sais ?

-Vous étiez trop occupés à reluquer les cheveux de vos chouchous pour faire attention, répliqua Danaé, acerbe. Les types qui les embarquaient sur la vidéo, vous avez pas remarqué ? Ils sont tous identiques. Même taille, même visage, la même expression neutre et froide. Pas d'émotions. La seule déduction logique, c'est celle là : ces hommes ont été faits de toutes pièces. »

Il y eut un long silence. Chacun enregistrait l'information sans même songer à la remettre en doute. S'il y avait bien une personne capable de déduire ça, c'était Danaé. _Des clones_, songea Burt, _des robots...faits de toutes pièces...une armée...mais alors, ça veut dire que... _Il releva la tête. Les autres arrivaient à la même conclusion.

« Cela veut dire que...ces mecs sont _programmés_ pour tous nous abattre ? »

Le regard de Danaé en disait long.

_Un peu plus tard, même endroit._

« Sérieux les gens, je le sens pas. Ça va jamais marcher.

-T'as une meilleure idée peut être ? Riposta Gaëlis

-Nan mais, en admettant que j'arrive à rentrer dans la prison avec tes conneries, comment tu veux que j'arrive à trouver leur cellule ?

-Merde, Mandy, j'en ai aucune foutue idée. Tu marches, tu regardes dans toutes les cellules, tu les trouves et débrouilles toi pour pas te faire attraper par les soldats.

-En attendant je fais tout le boulot et toi t'en fous pas une.

-C'est fini oui ?! S'écria Danaé. On perd du temps, là. Burt, Gaëlis, Panda et Grégoire, avec moi. Phase 1 du plan. Mandy, tu rentres et tu fais discret. »

L'adolescente souffla en levant les yeux au ciel, mais garda le silence. Elle descendit de la voiture, suivie des autres. Danaé s'approcha d'un humanoïde, en s'efforçant d'avoir l'air le plus cruche possible.

« Je peux vous aider ? Lui demanda le robot. »

Danaé écarquilla un peu les yeux histoire d'être un peu plus crédible, maîtrisant sa peur. Ce regard vide, ce ton monocorde et mécanique...il était terrifiant.

« Je...oh...je me suis perdue. Où suis je ?

-A la prison de Roston, mademoiselle. Vous n'êtes pas autorisée à entrer.

-Je...oui, oui...hum. Peut être pourriez vous... »

Elle eut un petit rire niais. _Ça va foirer, ça va foirer_, pensa t-elle. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Burt et Mastro s'approcher du deuxième robot et Gaëlis se rapprocher subrepticement d'elle.

« Vous n'êtes pas autorisée à entrer. Répéta le soldat.

-Certes, mais je...vous comprenez, je ne sais pas où est ma famille alors je me disais que...qu'elle était ici...vous pourriez...faire une exception ?

-Vous n'êtes pas autori... »

Grégoire surgit alors de nulle part et le mordit de toutes ses forces à la cuisse. Se détendant comme un chat, Gaëlis atteignit l'arrière du crâne du robot et le frappa à la tempe. Il s'écroula au sol, inconscient. Son collègue tourna la tête mais Burt cogna de toutes ses forces et le mit également KO, avec l'aide de Panda. Mandy se précipita vers la fenêtre du rez de chaussée et l'ouvrit d'un coup de pied. Puis elle se glissa à l'intérieur et disparut de leur vue.

« Je me suis défoncé la main...geignit Burt. Costauds, les petits soldats.

-Arrête de te plaindre, c'était presque trop facile, répliqua Gaëlis.

-Je me demande pourquoi il n'y a pas eu d'alarme quand elle a cassé la fenêtre.

-Aucune importance. C'était sûrement une cellule vide dans laquelle elle est entrée.

-Mouais. Ça fait un peu kamikaze ton truc quand même.

-Sûrement. »

_Au même moment, Intérieur de la prison._

Mandy était sans conteste impressionnable et se faisait violence pour ne pas rebrousser chemin. Elle se glissa dans le hall, qui grouillait de robots. Elle se faufila dans un couloir vide, en oubliant presque de respirer. Tout était sombre, toutes les portes étaient les mêmes, avec juste une petite ouverture grillagée. Beaucoup des cellules étaient occupées.

« Zecut ? Linx ? Chuchota t-elle. »

Soudain elle entendit des voix. Sans réfléchir elle se plaqua au sol et se roula dans un coin sombre en croisant les doigts. Une femme blonde d'une trentaine d'années engueulait copieusement un humanoïde.

_ Junia ? Qu'est ce qu'elle fout ici cette salope ?_ Enrageait Mandy. Cette folle avait mis son pays à feu et à sang, fait disparaître sa famille et enfermé ses idoles. Mandy mis toute sa volonté pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. _Résiste, résiste...tu vas tout faire rater._

« Vous m'avez amené le prisonnier Salulégik en retard, agent 45G. Je me moque qu'il se soit débattu, vous êtes des Excellents. Vous savez ce qui arrive aux agents qui ne se montrent pas à la hauteur de mes espérances. C'est votre dernière chance.

-Bien Capitaine. Répondit l'agent 45G avant de s'éloigner. »

Des _Excellents_. C'était donc ça, ces foutus clones sortis de nulle part. Mandy se crispa. Quand le couloir se vida de nouveau, elle reprit ses recherches. Elle erra encore plusieurs minutes. C'était plus que glauque, ces murs gris, ces couloirs vides, et ce froid qui la faisait frissonner à tout bout de champ.

Soudain une main la saisit à l'épaule.

« Hé ! Mais qu'est ce que... »

Un coup. Puis le noir.


	5. Juste trois types

**Chapitre 5 : Juste trois types**

_Prison de Roston, 30 septembre 2014, Milieu de l'après midi_

Mandy rouvrit les yeux, le crâne douloureux. Un Excellent la tirait vers une cellule. Elle se débattit tant bien que mal, traînant des pieds et en essayant de le mordre. Mais quand elle vit le visage de ses compagnons de cellule, elle se figea. Les trois Stars, eux, ici ! Dans sa cellule ! L'Excellent la poussa en avant et claqua la porte dans un terrible bruit métallique.

C'était totalement surréaliste, elle, en prison, face à Zecut, Linx et Salulégik. Mandy se pinça de toutes ses forces, histoire d'être absolument certaine que tout ceci n'était pas qu'un rêve. Salulégik lui adressa un sourire hésitant et un vague geste de la main (elle manqua s'évanouir) mais Linx ne sembla même pas se rendre compte de sa présence.

« Salut petite, lâcha Zecut d'un air las. Quel bon vent ? »

Mandy eut un sourire vaguement idiot, mais se souvenant les raisons de sa présence, elle se ressaisit et leur expliqua :

« C'est à cause de Junia...La blonde qui vous a envoyés ici. Elle a fait des robots qui s'appellent des Excellents, et moi et les copains nous sommes vos plus grands fans. Donc on a pris la voiture parce que Gaëlis avait un plan mais j'ai un peu foiré mais j'ai fait super attention pourtant ! Et bref, l'idée c'était de vous libérer pour que vous preniez la tête du pays avant que ce soit la guerre. Voilà.

-Ouais. Hum. Je crois que j'ai pas tout compris. Lâcha Salulégik, l'air abattu.

-Si si, c'est très simple, assura Zecut. C'est le merdier.

-Depuis...depuis combien de temps vous êtes là ?

-Quelques heures. C'est quand même drôle qu'il faille nous balancer en taule pour se rencontrer enfin, dit Salulégik.

-Hilarant, répliqua Linx d'un air qui disait exactement l'inverse. Je m'étouffe dans mon rire à l'idée d'être coincé en prison avec vous. On aurait dû y penser plus tôt.

-T'avais l'air moins pénible dans tes vidéos, répliqua Salulégik, irrité.

-Hum. Pas toi, c'est clair. Tu es aussi coincé que je le pensais.»

Après cette conversation peu engageante, ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'adressèrent la parole. Jusqu'au lendemain chacun d'entre eux resta dans un silence buté. Oui, vous avez bien lu. Les plus grandes stars internationales _boudaient. _Comme des enfants de quatre ans.

Mandy ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir un peu...déçue. C'était bien sûr horrible d'être en prison, et que ce soit la fin du monde et les Excellents et tout ça. Mais...mais ce n'est pas du tout comme ça qu'elle s'imaginait sa rencontre avec ses idoles. Elle avait espéré rencontrer trois potes, des humoristes, des mecs ouverts quoi. Genre un Zecut qui aurait sorti des phrases surréalistes pour mettre l'ambiance, ou un Linx prêt à mettre au point un plan diabolique pour sortir d'ici et prendre le pouvoir, ou un Salulégik qui l'aurait protégée et parlé de son panda. Mais non, c'était juste trois types normalement normaux et à bout de nerfs coincés dans une prison minuscule. _Si l'avenir du pays repose sur eux, on est mal barrés, _pensa t-elle.

.

_Pendant ce temps, hors de la prison._

Danaé tapota sur son smartphone. Pas de connexion Internet. Et elle n'arrivait pas à joindre sa meilleure amie, qui était sur messagerie depuis plusieurs heures.

« Bon, annonça Gaëlis, je reprends tout depuis le début : on a frappé deux Excellents et pris leurs armes, du coup l'alarme a effectivement été déclenchée et notre agent est on ne sait où dans le bâtiment. On ne peut donc évidemment pas rentrer, Mandy et les Stars sont forcément à l'intérieur mais on ne sait pas où exactement. On peut même pas se faire passer pour des Excellents, vu qu'ils ont tous la même tronche. Ha oui, et on n'a pas de réseau. Ça s'annonce plutôt pas mal. »

Sa lamentable tentative d'humour ne déclencha aucune réaction. Burt se lamentait et Danaé tapotait le volant avec impatience, signe chez elle d'une intense concentration.

« Il faut trouver le moyen de rentrer, autrement que par la porte d'entrée. Il y a bien une porte de service quelque part...le tout c'est de la trouver. Mais rôder autour du bâtiment, c'est trop risqué...on va se faire prendre.

-Et pourquoi moi j'irais pas ? Intervint Grégoire. »

Gaëlis le fixa, incrédule.

« Parce que tu es un chien. Et si tu te fais choper on aura l'air malins.

-Ah oui, c'est sûr qu'on a l'air malins, là tout de suite, railla le Panda. C'est une super idée, Grégoire. Trouve les, mène les en sécurité. Demande au boss et à la petite de nous envoyer un message ou un truc comme ça. Tu t'en sens capable ?

-C'est une question ? »

L'acolyte de Zecut sauta de la voiture et courut jusqu'à la prison. Gaëlis poussa un soupir exaspéré et marmonna:

« N'importe quoi...»

Grégoire fit le tour du bâtiment, grattant les portes, mettant son nez aux fenêtres, la plupart d'entre elles dotées de barreaux métalliques. Il entendit des bruits de pas. C'étaient deux Excellents qui patrouillaient. L'un deux se saisit d'une sorte de badge et la passa devant le mur. Éberlué, le chien vit une porte s'ouvrir : elle avait été peinte de la même couleur que le mur de manière à ce qu'on ne la voit pas. Reprenant ses esprits, il se précipita derrière les deux robots et réussit à se glisser dans le bâtiment avant que la porte ne se referme.

Il se plaqua au sol et commença à avancer, le plus discrètement possible, avec la sensation de rejouer ces films d'espionnages américains que Zecut regardait tout le temps. Au souvenir de son patron, il accéléra un peu la cadence. On comptait sur lui. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi important.


	6. Double jeu

**Chapitre 6 : Double jeu**

_Prison de Roston, 30 septembre 3014, Dix huit heures_

Après deux heures de silence total, n'y tenant plus, Mandy commença à siffloter une chanson dont elle ne se rappelait plus le titre, histoire de tuer le temps.

« Oh, les Beatles ! Devina Linx. Ça faisait longtemps...»

Son visage s'assombrit. Il se redressa (jusque là il n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre) et étira ses muscles endoloris.

« On peut rien faire ici. Je m'emmerde. Continua t-il dans un élan de poésie.

-Au moins, on n'est pas dans des cellules séparées, fit remarquer Zecut.

-Ha oui c'est bien d'être tous ensemble, pas vrai gamin ? Murmua Salulégik d'un ton lourd de sous entendus. »

Il se râcla la gorge, confus.

« Ahem, désolé. Déformation professionnelle. »

Il se leva lentement et commença à faire les cent pas.

« Vous êtes bien plus petit en vrai qu'en vidéo, lâcha étourdiment Mandy.

-Pardon ? Demanda la star, perplexe.

-Bien vu, ricana Linx en donnant un coup de coude à Mandy. C'est son point faible. »

Gênée, la jeune fille balbutia des excuses. Salulégik agita la main pour montrer que ça n'avait pas d'importance (en fusillant Linx du regard) et continua de tourner en rond en marmonnant Dieu-Sait-Quoi.

« Tu peux nous tutoyer tu sais, ajouta Zecut en s'efforçant de sourire. La prison, ça crée des liens. Et au moins on est à l'abri des fans dangereux.

-Quels fans dangereux ? On est si horribles ? Releva la jeune fille, vexée.

-Il a la trouille cet imbécile, expliqua Linx. Il est agoraphobe, il a peur de la foule. Enfin, peur de la foule qui pourrait l'empêcher de fuir, comme des fans hystériques. Ou alors des zombies. Hé, ça ferait bien dans ma prochaine vidéo ça !

-Je préfère me limiter à mes vidéos et aux réseaux sociaux c'est tout. Dit Zecut en ignorant le ton dédaigneux de son collègue. Raconter des blagues en vrai face au public, ça marchait au millénaire dernier.

-Agoraphobe, murmura l'adolescente. Mon dieu. Et puisqu'on en est aux confidences, Linx est claustrophobe et Salulégik un vampire ?

-Pas du tout, répliqua joyeusement Linx. Je suis schizophrène.

-Vous...tu es...schizo ? Sérieusement ?

-Ouais. Bien sûr. C'est pour ça que mes vidéos sont à la fois débordantes de culture et d'intelligence, subtilement mélangées avec des conneries. Ironisa t-il. Je te raconte pas la source d'inspiration permanente que c'est ! Il y a deux moi en moi. Enfin...bref, tu m'as compris. »

Mandy se frotta le visage. Elle se redressa et s'adossa au mur de la cellule, émue et stupéfaite à la fois. Un schizophène, un petit, un agoraphobe...Comme quoi, les écrans ne reflètent pas toujours la réalité !

« Je veux pas interrompre votre quart d'heure de révélations, lâcha Salulégik avec agacement, mais est ce que vous comptez réellement vous faire exécuter sur place ? Ou on tente de sortir ?

-Des renforts arrivent. Le rassura Mandy, sans être vraiment sûre de ce qu'elle avançait.

-Et nos animaux ? Demanda Zecut, les yeux brillants. Grégoire et Panda ?

-Aussi. Ce sont même eux qui nous ont demandé de l'aide. »

Salulégik et Zecut poussèrent un unanime soupir de soulagement.

« On va tous s'en sortir !

-Sérieusement ?! S'écria Linx. Vous mettez votre vie entre les mains de quatre ados, dont une qui a _brillamment_ réussi à se faire enfermer avec nous ? Ne le prends pas mal surtout, ajouta t-il.

-Non absolument pas, répliqua Mandy, glaciale. Tu peux même rester ici si tu veux.

-Bon, on va pas se lancer dans ce débat, dit précipitamment Zecut. C'est quoi le plan de tes amis, petite ?

-Je...euh...je...

-Zecut ? Fit une voix de l'extérieur. Zecut ?! C'est moi ! »

Le jeune homme se redressa d'un bond, interdit. Mandy se précipita à la porte, pleine d'espoir. Cette voix c'était...

« Grégoire ?

-Ha bah enfin ! Ça fait des heures que je vous cherche !

-Grégoire, coupa la jeune fille, en bas de la porte, y a une espèce de trappe métallique pour faire passer la bouffe. Rentre. Ou peut être que tu es trop gros ? Ajouta t-elle.

-Ta gueule, rétorqua le chien en se faufilant par l'ouverture.

-Mais ce con de chien ! Éclata Zecut en prenant ledit con dans ses bras. »

Linx leva les yeux au ciel mais eut le bon goût de ne rien dire.

Grégoire s'assit et expliqua :

« C'est les autres qui m'ont envoyé. J'ai réussi à trouver une porte de service et j'ai fait toooout le tour de cette taule pour trouver votre cellule. Danaé vous demande de la contacter. Vous avez vos téléphones ? »

Mandy fouilla dans ses poches, l'air horrifié.

« Je...ils ont dû me le piquer quand ils m'ont assommée !

-Pareil pour moi, confirma Salulégik.

-Et moi, ajouta Zecut en retournant les poches de sa veste.

-Heureusement que je suis là, jubila Linx. Vous connaissez tous la technique du « je donne mon faux portable au prof pour pas me faire choper en cours ». Ben voilà. Ils m'ont pris mon vieux téléphone...et j'ai planqué l'autre sur moi. »

Il tendit le fameux portable, triomphant.

« Me remerciez pas surtout, dit il devant l'absence de réaction des autres.

-Mais bon dieu de merde, râla Salulégik qui aurait préféré mourir plutôt que le remercier, t'en as encore pour longtemps, ou tu l'appelles ?

-Dis tout de suite que t'en as rien à foutre.

-Voilà. C'est ça. J'en ai rien à foutre. »

D'un geste vif, il s'empara du précieux téléphone et dicta un message, aidé de Grégoire. Mandy saisit le numéro de Danaé et l'envoya.

« Et maintenant ? Demanda t-elle à Grégoire.

-On s'arrache. »

.

_« Grégoire avec nous, il est entré par une porte de service, aile ouest, près du local à déchets. Votre amie va bien et nous aussi. Phase 3 ? Salulégik. »_

Les trois adolescents, suivis du Panda, quittèrent le van. Ils étaient partagés entre le soulagement provoqué par le sms et les questions qu'il soulevait. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'aile ouest, tantôt rampant et tantôt se cachant pour échapper aux humanoïdes, heureusement assez peu nombreux de ce côté là.

« Ne bougez pas. Murmura danaé. Je pars en reconnaissance devant. Si la voie est libre, je siffle. OK ?

-Trop dangereux pour une fille, répliqua Gaëlis en se redressant.

-Bouge seulement de deux centimètres, le menaça la jeune fille et je t'enferme dans le van. Je te jure que j'en suis capable. »

Son ami se rassit en rongeant son frein. L'adolescente se leva et avança de quelques mètres. Soudain, elle se retrouva face à face avec une femme. Blonde. Sans âge, de petite taille. Terrifiante.

« Jeune intruse...murmura la femme. Je vous attendais... »


	7. Sauve qui veut

**Chapitre 7 : Sauve qui veut**

_30 septembre 2014, 18 heures, A l'intérieur de la prison de Roston_

Il y avait trois Excellents devant la porte.

« On tire à la courte paille pour savoir qui se fait défoncer le premier ? Suggéra Zecut très sérieusement.

-Non mais ça va pas non ?! S'écria Linx. Il est hors de question d'envoyer un de mes amis à la mort à ma place ! »

Il se figea, interdit. Zecut et Salulégik échangèrent un regard.

« Tiens ? On est tes potes maintenant ? Le railla Salulégik, amusé et touché. »

Linx se racla la gorge et reprit son air renfrogné.

« Hmmmrrr, bref. Passons. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'envoyer qui que ce soit mourir. Et surtout pas moi. Vu ? »

Trop tard, le bien était fait. Mandy décida d'intervenir avant que ça vire en...en fait elle ne savait pas trop quoi, mais elle ne voulait pas savoir. Elle se précipita vers la porte et lui donna un coup d'épaule dans une tentative désespérée d'évasion. Six mains l'agrippèrent et la tirèrent violemment en arrière.

« NOM DE DIEU ! Pesta Salulégik. Mon propre personnage s'évade d'Alcatraz tout seul et à nous quatre on est même pas foutu de passer une porte !

-C'était en vidéo ! Les vidéos c'est pas la vrai vie, mon gars ! Reprends toi !

-Tu crois franchement que c'est le moment de réfléchir aux rôles des médias dans la société actuelle ?! Protesta Linx. Et coupe moi ces cheveux, merde !

-La ferme espèce d'intello à la con ! Gueula Zecut qui commençait sérieusement à perdre les pédales. Fermez tous vos gu...»

Mandy poussa un cri mais c'était trop tard. Le poing de Linx percuta Zecut dans un horrible craquement. Un Excellent aboya quelque chose dans le style « Moins de bruit par là ! ». Puis il y eut un long silence.

« Désolé vieux, mais là c'est parti tout seul. Lâcha Linx, penaud.

-Humpfff...je crois que je peux plus ouvrir l'œil. Grommela le blessé, assis à même le sol. Putain, tu m'as pas loupé sur ce coup là. »

Salulégik lui proposa ses lunettes de soleil puis l'aida à se redresser. Tous les quatre eurent un rire gêné, qui s'intensifia...et vira dans un fou rire gigantesque, jusqu'à leur donner les larmes aux yeux.

« Le rôle des...médias, hoqueta Zecut avant de recommencer à rire. »

Quand tous furent un peu (un tout petit peu) calmés, soulagée que ses stars préférées renoncent à s'étrangler sur place, Mandy chuchota :

« Déjà, est ce que quelqu'un a une idée pour ouvrir la porte ?

-Métallique, épaisse, et avec un code ? Même pas en rêve. Affirma Zecut.

-Faut que ce soit eux qui l'ouvrent. Et là, on se barre. »

Salulégik se redressa, très pâle.

« Je me sens...je vais... »

Il tituba, comme ivre, et fut prix d'une quinte de toux horrible avant de s'effondrer sur le sol.

.

« Je...balbutia Danaé. Je suis armée...

-Tu bluffes très mal, ricana la femme. Et tu étais repérée à dix mètres. Dommage.

-Vous...avez plongé ce pays dans le chaos avec vos saletés de robots...vous ne vous en sortirez pas comme ça.

-Et si je te disais qu'il y a un moment beaucoup plus simple de libérer ton amie et tes précieuses petites Stars ? Un moyen qui garderait tout le monde en vie. Hmm ?

-Ce...c'est un piège ! Protesta l'adolescente. »

Mandy. Burt. Les Stars. Le Panda...elle devait les sauver. Cette femme était dangereuse. _Ne l'écoute pas. Ne lui montre pas que tu as peur._

Junia sortit brutalement la main de sa poche et braqua une arme sur Danaé.

« Je te laisse le choix, susurra t-elle. Ou tu fais ce que je te dis et vous vous en sortirez tous indemnes... »

Lentement, le canon de son pistolet remonta le long de la tempe de la jeune fille.

_Ne l'écoute pas. Ne lui montre pas que tu as peur._

« Ou bien tu décides de jouer à la plus maligne et je fais en sorte que ni toi ni ta copine et tes complices (tu as bien des complices, n'est ce pas ?) ne survivent. Je ne t'influence pas. C'est ton choix. Tu peux mourir au nom de la bêtise humaine ou sauver tout le monde...avec quelques concessions, certes. Choisis. Choisis vite. »

Danaé était au bord de la nausée. Elle ne bluffait pas. Le métal glacé lui mordait la peau. Elle ferma les yeux, se maudissant pour ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

« Je...d'accord. Je ferai ce que vous me direz de faire.

-Bieen. Tu es peut être intelligente, en fait. »

Junia lui tendit la main. Qu'elle serra. _Pour eux. C'est pour eux que je le fais._

.

_Dans la cellule des Stars, au même moment._

« Putain de merde, non ! Hurla Zecut avant de s'agenouiller près du malade. Un médecin ! Trouvez un putain de médecin ! Vite ! »

Linx resta parfaitement immobile, les bras ballants, un vague sourire aux lèvres.

« Un médecin. Murmura t-il. Pas con.

-A l'aide ! Cria Mandy en tambourinant contre la porte. »

Salulégik se tordait de douleur sur le sol, toussant et respirant à grand bruit, comme s'il s'étouffait. Mandy entendit une sorte de déclic, puis la porte s'ouvrit sur les trois Excellents, alertés par les cris. Linx, qui n'avait jusque là esquissé aucun geste, se retourna vivemment et donna un violent coup de coude dans la mâchoire du premier, qui recula de plusieurs pas, sonné.

Salulégik cessa brusquement d'agoniser et se releva, rejoignant Linx dans la bataille. Ce dernier poussa alors un cri de douleur : l'un des humanoïdes avait tiré et l'avait touché à l'épaule. Mandy se précipita vers Zecut qui décocha un fabuleux coup de poing à l'Excellent qui voulait le ramener dans sa cellule. Elle se saisit de son arme alors qu'il était inconscient et le braqua sur les autres.

« Que personne ne bouge ! »

Les deux infirmiers robotisés levèrent les mains. Salulégik murmura : « Mais quels cons » avant d'assommer celui qui était le plus proche et de prendre son arme pour la braquer sur le dernier. Il y eut un long silence. Dans un élan de courage, Linx poussa violemment le dernier Excellent contre le mur de son bras valide et prit ses jambes à son cou.

« On se casse ! »


	8. Labyrinthe

**Chapitre 8 : Labyrinthe**

_30 septembre 2014, 20 heures, A l'intérieur de la prison de Roston_

Les évadés cavalèrent à travers tout le bâtiment. Zecut aperçut une porte qui menait vraisemblablement à un sous sol. Il donna quelques coup d'épaules dedans pour l'ouvrir et fit signe aux autres de le suivre. Ils descendirent un escalier très sombre et très raide. Mandy pensa : _« S'il vous plait, si on s'en sort tous, plus jamais je ne m'embrouillerais avec Burt et les autres. Je ne sécherai plus jamais les cours. S'il vous plait. »_

L'escalier débouchait sur un long couloir carrément inquiétant.

« Ça me rappelle des souvenirs, gamin, murmura Salulégik en contrefaisant sa voix.

-Tu peux arrêter de jouer tes personnages en permanence ?! S'agaça Linx.

-Pas fait exprès. Grommela le jeune homme, vaguement confus. Désolé. Même si je trouve ça particulièrement ironique de la part d'un schizophrène.

-C'est toi qui me dis ça avec tes personnalités...

-Quand vous aurez fini de draguer, les coupa Zecut, vous pourrez vous intéresser un peu à ce qui se passe ? Je crois qu'on est dans un putain de labyrinthe, là.

-Je crois aussi, renchérit Mandy. Y a des couloirs dans tout les sens... »

Ils errèrent des heures durant dans les labyrinthes, pensant trouver la sortie sans cesse sans jamais la trouver réellement. Seule, Mandy serait devenue folle. Mais se savoir en compagnie de ses idoles (qui étaient tous déjà sacrément dérangés) lui remontait un peu le moral. De temps à autre ils se lançaient quelques vannes débiles pour tuer le temps puis reprenaient leur marche silencieuse. Essouflés, personne n'osait réclamer une pause. Salulégik craqua le premier : il s'assit sur le sol en disant qu'il abandonnait. Tous s'écroulèrent, soulagés.

« Ça va Linx ? Demanda Mandy. Ton bras ?

-Je vais très bien, grogna le blessé, l'air de défier quiconque de le contredire.

-Zecut ?

-Bof. Passable. Je suis juste traumatisé. Dit-il en retirant les lunettes de soleil. »

Salulégik fit une grimace. Le visage de la star était complètement violet d'un côté, son œil gonflé et noir. Mandy eut un sifflement admiratif.

« Eh béh...rappelle moi de ne jamais devenir ton amie, Linx. »

Salulégik ricana mais, sous le regard furieux de Linx, il se ressaisit. Il fouilla dans une de ses poches et en sortit...un joint.

« Un pétard ? T'es sûr de toi là ?

-Arrête. C'est juste pour faire passer la douleur. Je vous jure. Tu ressens plus rien du tout, c'est génial. T'inquiètes pas, le Hippie a eu sa dose.

-Euh...les lunettes, la came...dit Grégoire. Tu te balades toujours avec les accessoires de tes personnages sur toi ?

-Ouais. Depuis qu'une bande de fans hystériques m'a agressé en pleine rue parce que j'ai oublié d'imiter le Patron, je suis prudent tu vois.

-Franchement, vu comment il est d'habitude, protesta Linx, je sais pas si c'est vraiment une bonne idée de le faire planer. Il va être incontrôlable.

-...M'en fous. Répliqua Salulégik. Fallait y penser avant de le cogner.

-En tout cas je n'en prends pas, ajouta t-il. J'en ai pas besoin.

-Et dire que je pensais que c'est moi qui avais une mauvaise influence sur toi...murmura Zecut. »

.

Gaëlis se leva.

« Hé ! Où tu vas ? S'affola Burt.

-La ferme. Je rejoins Danaé. C'est de la folie de lui laisser courir le risque.

-Bravo, très malin. Articula le Panda, le ton cassant. T'as raison remarque, quitte à foirer le plan, autant le foirer au maximum. Elle t'a dit de pas bouger. Rassieds toi.

-M'est égal. »

Le jeune garçon avança de quelques pas. Il se plaqua au coin du mur et jeta un œil discret autour de lui. Il vit Danaé, à une dizaine de mètres, qui lui faisait face.

Danaé, très pâle.

Dané qui parlait avec une femme.

Qui lui serrait la main.

Une petite bonne femme blonde.

Gaëlis cligna des yeux, se pinça, re-cligna des yeux, se pinça encore. Il ne cauchemardait pas. C'était bien sa meilleure amie qui le trahissait sous yeux.

« Putain de merde. »

.

Les trois Stars, Grégoire et Mandy décidèrent de se séparer. Ils reprirent leur recherche de la sortie, se croisant sans cesse entre deux couloirs et s'interpellant entre les cloisons.

« On arrive à rien ! Hurla Linx lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent tous au même endroit de nouveau. »

Fébrilement, Mandy ressortit le téléphone pour la énième fois. Toujours pas de réseau. Dans un sous sol, c'était prévisible.

« Merde, merde, merde. »

Salulégik flanqua un coup de pied rageur dans une cloison, jura parce qu'il avait oublié que les cloisons étaient en béton (et donc que frapper dedans était une mauvaise idée) et se tourna vers Linx. Sa blessure au bras était vraiment moche et sa main était ensanglantée.

« Linx, fais voir ton bras. Tu devrais te reposer.

-Mais c'est bon, grogna la Star avec humeur. C'est rien. La balle m'a à peine éraflé.

-Ta main est pleine de sang, alors arrête de me prendre pour un con.

-Ne me touche pas. Je vais très bien, je te dis. Lâche moi avec ça. »

Salulégik poussa un long soupir. Il ne connaissait pas son collègue que depuis quelques jours, mais c'était assez pour comprendre que niveau fierté, personne d'autre ne tenait la comparaison. Ce mec était déterminé à crever sur place.

« Perso, je suis pas contre une pause, annonça Zecut en s'asseyant le dos au mur. »

Tous les autres y virent un signal pour s'asseoir et s'écroulèrent avec un soupir de soulagement, exténués. Même Linx consentit à s'installer. Salulégik adressa un regard reconnaissant à Zecut. Mandy se recroquevilla et murmura :

« Vous croyez qu'on va s'en sortir ? »

Un silence.

.

« C'est n'importe quoi ! Danaé ne nous aurait jamais trahis, affirmait Burt.

-Tu l'as vue partir bras dessus bras dessous avec la blondasse comme moi, oui ou non ?

-Elles n'étaient pas vraiment bras dessus bra...

-Ferme...ta gueule...de...Panda ! *

-C'est bon, on se calme. Intervint Burt. On va se débrouiller sans elle. Tout ça n'est qu'un malentendu. On libère tout le monde, on retrouve Danaé et elle va nous expliquer pourqu...

-Putain, mais tu t'écoutes quand tu parles ?! Explosa Gaëlis. Qu'est ce que t'as dans la tête ? Tu vois pas qu'on est dans la merde, tu vois pas que Mandy s'en sortira pas, que Danaé nous as lâchés et que dans quelques heures elle aura tout avoué ? Tu vois pas que plus le temps passe moins a de chances de s'en sortir, tu vois pas que notre plan est juste pathétique ? Arrête de penser que tout le monde est gentil, que tout le monde te veut du bien, arrête de croire ça, arrête de te comporter comme une serpillière, sérieux arrête c'est insupportable. C'est la fin du monde, MERDE ! »

Burt se figea, très pâle. Jamais Gaëlis ne lui avait parlé sur ce ton. Et au lieu de lui faire de la peine, comme ça aurait normalement du être le cas, il ne s'en sentit que plus fort. Le jeune homme se leva, raffermit sa prise sur son arme et, d'un signe de tête, fit signe au Panda de le suivre. Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte de service indiquée dans le SMS. Gaëlis soupira et leur emboîta le pas.

**Note de l'auteur **: *Pas pu m'empêcher de reprendre cette réplique^^ Laissez une rewiew, ça fait toujours plaisir. A bientôt pour la suite, Phi.


	9. Au complet ?

**Chapitre 9 : En scène**

_Prison de Roston, 1 octobre 2014._

Danaé entra dans une sorte de bureau, très luxueux. Junia lui désigna un fauteuil de cuir et elle s'y assit. La femme s'installa dans un autre fauteuil, face à elle. Un large bureau acajou les séparait.

« Maintenant chère Daphné...

-Danaé.

-C'est ça. Danaé. Tu vas me dire pourquoi tu tenais tant à entrer par cette porte de service. Et où sont tes complices. »

La jeune fille hésita. Elle avait l'impression de rejouer une scène codifiée, presque grotesque. La méchante qui fait son discours révélant ses plans diaboliques et elle, la gentille, qui refusait de passer aux aveux. Comme si la scène était écrite par quelqu'un en panne d'imagination.

« Je n'ai pas de complices, dit elle très fermement. Seulement Mandy. »

Elle soutint son regard. Elle aussi pouvait bluffer.

« Je te le répète, Danaé : tu mens vraiment mal. Tu as dit que tu allais m'aider. Tu veux que ta copine reste en vie, pas vrai ? Tu veux libérer tes idoles chauves ? Alors mets y un peu du tien, sinon ça risque de nous prendre la journée, la brusqua Junia.

-J'ai dit que je ferai ce que vous me direz de faire. Pas que j'allais vous expliquer mes plans ou dénoncer des pseudos-complices.

-Arrête de jouer sur les mots.

-J'ai une tête à vouloir jouer ?

-Où sont ils ?! Hurla la maire, perdant son sang-froid. »

Danaé resta de marbre.

« Mais tu réponds ?! Insista t-elle. Où sont tes complices ?!

-Ma...dame la maire...dit un Excellent à la porte. Quatre prisonniers...Zecut Taniel, Linx Breuton, Salulégik Hathieu et la jeune fille...Ils se sont évadés. »

.

_Pendant ce temps, quelque part dans le monde..._

Zecut ouvrit les yeux et bâilla. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se rappeler où il était. Roston. La voiture des gamins. Sur la route, voilà, c'est ça, ils étaient en route vers...

« Mais on est où là ? Demanda Gaëlis, à peine réveillé lui aussi. »

Zecut s'étira et grimaça en effleurant son œil encore gonflé. Il ouvrit la portière et descendit de la voiture. Ses deux « collègues », Burt, Maestro Panda et Grégoire étaient déjà dehors, en pleine discussion. Le chien beige rejoignit son maître et s'écria :

« Salut boss. Hé tu vas pas le croire ! Devine où ton meilleur pote Linx nous a amené !

-C'est pas mon meilleur pote. Marmonna la Star. Ma langue au chat.

-Un studio ! Il a rien trouvé de mieux qu'un plateau de cinéma complètement vide ! »

.

Danaé luttait de toutes ses forces pour garder un visage neutre. Ils avaient réussi. Ils étaient tous libres. Enfin, tous sauf elle.

Junia avait convoqué tous les Excellents présents dans la prison, c'est à dire quelques centaines de petits humanoïdes tous identiques, ce qui était la chose la plus flippante que la jeune fille ait vu de toute sa courte vie.

« J'ai horreur de perdre mon temps, grinça Junia. Alors Danaé, tu vas me permettre d'en gagner, du temps, en me disant immédiatement où est passé tout ce petit monde.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit l'adolescente très sincèrement. Mais si vous avez un tout petit peu de patience, ils vont revenir très vite...»

« Ah ! Tu crois qu'ils vont venir te chercher ? Tu crois peut être que tu comptes pour eux, qu'ils vont reprendre tous ces risques pour toi ? Tu es trop naïve. L'amour, la loyauté, ça va bien deux minutes. Face au danger, au vrai danger, c'est chacun pour sa pomme. Je suis _navrée_ que tu l'apprennes à tes dépens.

-Je suis navrée que vous n'ayez jamais eu de vrais amis, rétorqua Danaé, blême.

-Agent 45G au rapport, madame ! Scanda un Excellent au garde-à-vous. Nulle trace des évadés dans Roston, mais nous avons repéré des traces de pneus sur la route. Nous ignorons si ce sont eux qui les ont faites. J'ai envoyé une équipe sur cette piste et l'autre fouiller Madrox.

-Je vous préviens : si vous ne les trouvez pas, c'est vous que j'exécute. »

L'humanoïde garda un visage parfaitement neutre. Danaé, que Junia refusait de quitter par peur qu'elle s'échappe, se recroquevilla. Déchirée entre sa loyauté envers ses amis et le doute. Et si, effectivement, ils ne revenaient pas la chercher ? Le tyran se tourna vers elle, avec un regard qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

« Très bien. Agent ? Menottez cette jeune fille. »

.

Linx appuya sur quelques touches et éteignit l'ordinateur. Ils étaient dans une sorte de gigantesque hangar en pré-fabriqué, qui contenait des caméras, des rails, des fonds verts, des ordinateurs et autres technologies indispensables aux tournages. Visiblement, tous les membres de l'équipe technique s'étaient enfuis à la seconde où ils avaient appris que leur métier était devenu illégal.

« J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais Linx, dit Burt, parce que personnellement je comprends rien du tout. »

La Star marqua un temps avant de répondre, les yeux rivés sur les écrans. Dès qu'ils étaient arrivés dans les studios, il s'était précipité sur les ordinateurs et les caméras, concentré comme jamais, et avait pris la tête des opérations en répétant à qui voulait l'entendre « Faites moi confiance. ».

« Face à une armée de robots, on peut rien faire avec nos petits bras. Expliqua t-il. Mais si tu me donnes un ordinateur, je peux réussir à m'infiltrer dans ses dossiers. Y a bien des codes ou des documents sensibles qui pourraient nous aider à sortir de ce merdier. Ce qu'il faut, c'est faire planter son système. Avec tout le matos qu'on a ici, ça devrait pas être si compliqué... »

C'était sans doute la plus longue tirade de sa vie. Il y eut un long silence alors que tout le monde prenait lentement conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire.

« En gros, tu comptes sauver le monde avec mon chien et un ordi. Résuma Zecut, dont on ne savait jamais s'il était sérieux ou non. C'est... rassurant.

-Je ne suis pas TON chien, répliqua Grégoire, vexé.

-En attendant c'est moi qui payes ta bouffe. Bref, c'est pas le sujet. »

Il se leva et alluma un autre ordinateur.

« Je crois que j'ai saisi l'idée Linx, dit il en tapant à toute vitesse sur son clavier. »

**Ndla** : Pardonnez cette absence, mon ordi a planté :-/ J'assume tout à fait mes faux noms tout pourris ^^ A bientôt pour la suite, Phi.


	10. En scène

**Chapitre 10 : En scène**

_Prison de Roston, 1 octobre 2014._

Danaé entra dans une sorte de bureau, très luxueux. Junia lui désigna un fauteuil de cuir et elle s'y assit. La femme s'installa dans un autre fauteuil, face à elle. Un large bureau acajou les séparait.

« Maintenant chère Daphné...

-Danaé.

-C'est ça. Danaé. Tu vas me dire pourquoi tu tenais tant à entrer par cette porte de service. Et où sont tes complices. »

La jeune fille hésita. Elle avait l'impression de rejouer une scène codifiée, presque grotesque. La méchante qui fait son discours révélant ses plans diaboliques et elle, la gentille, qui refusait de passer aux aveux. Comme si la scène était écrite par quelqu'un en panne d'imagination.

« Je n'ai pas de complices, dit elle très fermement. Seulement Mandy. »

Elle soutint son regard. Elle aussi pouvait bluffer.

« Je te le répète, Danaé : tu mens vraiment mal. Tu as dit que tu allais m'aider. Tu veux que ta copine reste en vie, pas vrai ? Tu veux libérer tes idoles chauves ? Alors mets y un peu du tien, sinon ça risque de nous prendre la journée, la brusqua Junia.

-J'ai dit que je ferai ce que vous me direz de faire. Pas que j'allais vous expliquer mes plans ou dénoncer des pseudos-complices.

-Arrête de jouer sur les mots.

-J'ai une tête à vouloir jouer ?

-Où sont ils ?! Hurla la maire, perdant son sang-froid. »

Danaé resta de marbre.

« Mais tu réponds ?! Insista t-elle. Où sont tes complices ?!

-Ma...dame la maire...dit un Excellent à la porte. Quatre prisonniers...Zecut Taniel, Linx Breuton, Salulégik Hathieu et la jeune fille...Ils se sont évadés. »

.

_Pendant ce temps, quelque part dans le monde..._

Zecut ouvrit les yeux et bâilla. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se rappeler où il était. Roston. La voiture des gamins. Sur la route, voilà, c'est ça, ils étaient en route vers...

« Mais on est où là ? Demanda Gaëlis, à peine réveillé lui aussi. »

Zecut s'étira et grimaça en effleurant son œil encore gonflé. Il ouvrit la portière et descendit de la voiture. Ses deux « collègues », Burt, Maestro Panda et Grégoire étaient déjà dehors, en pleine discussion. Le chien beige rejoignit son maître et s'écria :

« Salut boss. Hé tu vas pas le croire ! Devine où ton meilleur pote Linx nous a amené !

-C'est pas mon meilleur pote. Marmonna la Star. Ma langue au chat.

-Un studio ! Il a rien trouvé de mieux qu'un plateau de cinéma complètement vide ! »

.

Danaé luttait de toutes ses forces pour garder un visage neutre. Ils avaient réussi. Ils étaient tous libres. Enfin, tous sauf elle.

Junia avait convoqué tous les Excellents présents dans la prison, c'est à dire quelques centaines de petits humanoïdes tous identiques, ce qui était la chose la plus flippante que la jeune fille ait vu de toute sa courte vie.

« J'ai horreur de perdre mon temps, grinça Junia. Alors Danaé, tu vas me permettre d'en gagner, du temps, en me disant immédiatement où est passé tout ce petit monde.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit l'adolescente très sincèrement. Mais si vous avez un tout petit peu de patience, ils vont revenir très vite...»

« Ah ! Tu crois qu'ils vont venir te chercher ? Tu crois peut être que tu comptes pour eux, qu'ils vont reprendre tous ces risques pour toi ? Tu es trop naïve. L'amour, la loyauté, ça va bien deux minutes. Face au danger, au vrai danger, c'est chacun pour sa pomme. Je suis _navrée_ que tu l'apprennes à tes dépens.

-Je suis navrée que vous n'ayez jamais eu de vrais amis, rétorqua Danaé, blême.

-Agent 45G au rapport, madame ! Scanda un Excellent au garde-à-vous. Nulle trace des évadés dans Roston, mais nous avons repéré des traces de pneus sur la route. Nous ignorons si ce sont eux qui les ont faites. J'ai envoyé une équipe sur cette piste et l'autre fouiller Madrox.

-Je vous préviens : si vous ne les trouvez pas, c'est vous que j'exécute. »

L'humanoïde garda un visage parfaitement neutre. Danaé, que Junia refusait de quitter par peur qu'elle s'échappe, se recroquevilla. Déchirée entre sa loyauté envers ses amis et le doute. Et si, effectivement, ils ne revenaient pas la chercher ? Le tyran se tourna vers elle, avec un regard qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

« Très bien. Agent ? Menottez cette jeune fille. »

.

Linx appuya sur quelques touches et éteignit l'ordinateur. Ils étaient dans une sorte de gigantesque hangar en pré-fabriqué, qui contenait des caméras, des rails, des fonds verts, des ordinateurs et autres technologies indispensables aux tournages. Visiblement, tous les membres de l'équipe technique s'étaient enfuis à la seconde où ils avaient appris que leur métier était devenu illégal.

« J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais Linx, dit Burt, parce que personnellement je comprends rien du tout. »

La Star marqua un temps avant de répondre, les yeux rivés sur les écrans. Dès qu'ils étaient arrivés dans les studios, il s'était précipité sur les ordinateurs et les caméras, concentré comme jamais, et avait pris la tête des opérations en répétant à qui voulait l'entendre « Faites moi confiance. ».

« Face à une armée de robots, on peut rien faire avec nos petits bras. Expliqua t-il. Mais si tu me donnes un ordinateur, je peux réussir à m'infiltrer dans ses dossiers. Y a bien des codes ou des documents sensibles qui pourraient nous aider à sortir de ce merdier. Ce qu'il faut, c'est faire planter son système. Avec tout le matos qu'on a ici, ça devrait pas être si compliqué... »

C'était sans doute la plus longue tirade de sa vie. Il y eut un long silence alors que tout le monde prenait lentement conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire.

« En gros, tu comptes sauver le monde avec mon chien et un ordi. Résuma Zecut, dont on ne savait jamais s'il était sérieux ou non. C'est... rassurant.

-Je ne suis pas TON chien, répliqua Grégoire, vexé.

-En attendant c'est moi qui payes ta bouffe. Bref, c'est pas le sujet. »

Il se leva et alluma un autre ordinateur.

« Je crois que j'ai saisi l'idée Linx, dit il en tapant à toute vitesse sur son clavier. »

**Ndla** : Pardonnez cette absence, mon ordi a planté :-/ J'assume tout à fait mes faux noms tout pourris ^^ A bientôt pour la suite, Phi.


	11. Pleure pas

**Chapitre 11 : Pleure pas  
**

_Studio abandonné, 1er octobre 3014. Midi._

« Et bingo ! Je crois que j'ai compris ! S'écria Linx. Je sais comment dégommer son armée ! Prosternez vous devant moi, merci.

-J'en reviens pas que t'aies réussi. Dit Maestro Panda. J'étais persuadé que son système était inviolable.

-La preuve que non, gamin, ricana Salulégik en mimant son personnage.

-La ferme, toi ! Coupa Grégoire. Qu'est ce que t'as compris, Linx ?

-Ben en fait c'est très simple. Il y a deux puces électroniques dans chaque Excellent, d'après mes calculs ils sont quelque chose comme six mille avec une marge d'erreur de 12%, soit 6 000 à 7 200 puces, évidemment identiques, reliées entre elles, les puces A contrôlant les paroles, le faciès et la matière grise, les puces B les mouvements et les sens genre le toucher. J'ai réussi à dénicher le code pour désactiver ces puces A, sauf que pour l'instant ça sert à rien vu que je sais pas comment rentrer le code. Une fois que l'on saura comment le rentrer, ils seront inactifs, et en langage humanoïde, ça veut dire décédé, après on s'occupe de la blonde et à nous la liberté ! »

Tous les autres échangèrent un regard perplexe. Linx poussa un long soupir.

« En gros, si on arrive désactiver la puce électronique d'un Excellent, on les fait tous buguer tous vu que le code est identique pour tous les Excellents. C'est bon là ?

-J'avais très bien compris, répliqua Salulégik avec la plus totale mauvaise foi. Et on désactive comment ? Il faudrait en capturer un, non ?

-Junia a un discours de prévu, elle va le faire à Madrox et je suppose que ça va passer à la télé, ou une connerie dans le genre...marmonna Zecut en cliquant sur les dossiers. En gros j'ai le texte du discours, le lieu mais pas la date...

-Gros discours dans une une grande ville, donc des Excellents un peu partout, déduisit Maestro Panda, le regard sombre. Je déteste ces saloperies. Ils ont une voix horripilante.

-C'est genre le seul truc qui te dérange chez eux ?

-Les gars, s'il vous plait ! Râla Linx. On sauve la planète, là.

-Le studio, murmura Zecut, pensif.

-Quoi ?

-Je dis : nous sommes dans un studio. Et notre job, c'est faire des vidéos. Pourquoi on ne mettrait pas tout ça à profit ? On a tout le matos qu'on veut, ici. On tourne une vidéo et on se débrouille pour la diffuser pendant le discours. Ça sème la panique, ça fait diversion et pendant ce temps, on grille tous les Excellents avec ton histoire de puces, là...On peut faire, genre...un court métrage, un truc comme ça. »

Toute la troupe l'applaudit (sauf Grégoire, pour des raisons évidentes, hé) bien fort. Salulégik bondit sur ses pieds, les yeux brillants.

«Ok, Zecut tu es monteur vidéo à la base. Linx, il est doué pour les trucs de hacking et de calculs chiants -pardon, Linx. Le tournage, c'est ma partie. Je m'en occupe. »

Il fit un signe de tête aux trois adolescents et à Grégoire.

« Vous, suivez moi sur le plateau. Maestro, tu as appris ton rôle pour l'émission ? Tu sais, le script que je t'ai donné hier ?

-Euh oui...à peu près.

-Nickel. Suis moi, on va le remanier un peu.

-Zecut et moi, on va trouver comment diffuser la vidéo et à quel heure à lieu le discours, intervint Linx.

-En avant, marche ! Clama Burt, enthousiaste. »

.

_Au même moment, prison de Roston, Bureau de Junia._

Danaé avait bien essayé de se débattre, mais les Excellents ne lui avaient laissé aucune chance. Elle se sentait misérable, attachée à cette chaise, réduite à jouer le rôle de l'appât pour mener ses propres amis à leur perte. Elle se serait bien effondrée, en larmes, mais ça aurait fait trop plaisir à Junia. Et ça n'aurait servi à rien. Plus ça allait, plus elle se sentait dans un mauvais film d'étudiants. Elle qui s'était tellement marrée devant des vidéos dénonçant tous les clichés possibles et imaginables était en train de devenir salement cliché et elle détestait ça.

« Maintenant Daphné...

-Danaé.

-Oui, bref. Danaé. Tu es libre de ne rien dire. Je ne vais pas te torturer. Ni te tuer. »

L'adolescente faillit éclater de rire. La psychologie inversée. C'était d'un grotesque ! Le tyran était donc tombé bien bas en l'espace de quelques heures. Mais Junia eut un sourire inquiétant et ajouta :

« Pas tout de suite en tout cas. Je vais t'expliquer ce que je vais faire : demain, à midi, je ferais un discours à Madrox, sur la grande place devant la mairie. Un discours qui s'adressera à chaque habitant, aussi insignifiant soit-il, de cette nation dont je suis à la tête désormais. Et je veux que tu viennes avec moi. Sur scène. Je lancerai un appel aux témoins pour retrouver ta joyeuse bande. Leurs têtes sont mises à prix, comprends tu cela ? Sans eux dans ma prison, ma tentative de mettre de l'ordre dans ce pays va échouer. »

Danaé eut un sourire amer devant l'ironie de cette dernière phrase. Son bourreau s'approcha d'elle et baissa d'un ton.

« Ce discours sera retransmis en direct dans tout le pays. Si j'étais toi, je pleurerais. Je supplierais, au beau milieu de la scène. Pour les inciter à revenir d'ici demain soir. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je t'exécuterais. Sans aucune hésitation. Parce que ce sera la preuve que tu n'es qu'un fardeau inutile et que tes amis ne veulent pas de toi. »

Elle se pencha, imperceptiblement. Sa voix était presque inaudible.

« Alors, ne pleure pas. Garde tout ça pour demain. Sois convaincante. »

.

**Coucou :) Je tiens à m'excuser si vous avez attendu cette suite pendant si longtemps (je vous avais prévenu quand je disais que ce serait publié de manière irrégulière, hein xD).  
Un gros blocage au niveau du plan et de l'écriture en général, mais c'est rectifié, et j'aimerais réussir à boucler cette histoire maintenant !  
Merci pour vos quelques reviews (notamment pour celle de Déponia qui est arrivée à une vitesse impressionnante Oo) et à bientôt ^^ Phi.**


	12. Opération lancée

**Chapitre 12 : Opération 2.0**

_Studio abandonné, 2 octobre 3014, Une heure du matin._

«Et...fini, soupira Burt en se rendossant dans son fauteuil, exténué.

-Pas trop tôt, marmonna Mandy qui dormait debout.»

Ils avaient passé la journée et une bonne partie de la nuit à tourner, monter, hacker. Après une journée entière de travail, ils venaient de finir la vidéo qui était supposée faire diversion pendant le discours de Junia, à Madrox.

« Bravo, les gars, lâcha Zecut. Je suis super fier du résultat. On a géré.

-Y a plus qu'à mettre le plan à exécution ! enchaîna Salulégik, devenu une vraie pile électrique depuis le début du tournage. »

(Bon, il avait également trouvé la machine à café du studio. Et les quelques provisions qui l'accompagnaient. Ça aidait pas mal.)

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Linx, chargé de hacker les dossiers de Junia dans le but de trouver la date et l'heure à laquelle le discours aurait lieu.

« Alors ? Le pressa Grégoire. Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?»

Linx garda brièvement le silence. Son bras le lançait malgré le bandage de Salulégik (plus ou moins maladroit, mais qui soulageait quand même), sa tête était lourde, ses yeux le brûlaient. Sept paires d'yeux le fixaient, pleines d'espoir. Quelques heures plus tôt, il en aurait rien eu à foutre de tous les décevoir. Mais quelque chose avait changé, il ne savait pas quoi exactement. Quelque chose d'imperceptible qui l'empêchait de dire la vérité, toute la vérité.

« Le discours a lieu aujourd'hui à midi. On reprend la route vers neuf heures pour être sûrs d'arriver à temps, cela nous laisse quelques heures de répit. Et je sais comment insérer la puce qui achèvera tous les Excellents. Ce n'est pas si compliqué que je ne le craignais...Et...

-C'est fantastique, Linx ! S'écria Mandy, admirative. »

Il ferma les yeux. _Non, Linx, non. Pas maintenant. _

«Et...c'est déjà pas mal, trancha-t-il. Allez vous reposer. On reprend bientôt la route.

-Il y a des couvertures dans le van je crois, intervint Gaëlis. Je vais les chercher. »

.

_Dans le van, près du studio abandonné, Une heure et demie du matin._

Les trois adolescents s'étaient arrangés comme ils pouvaient avec les fauteuils dans le studio, tandis que les adultes (impliquant Grégoire et Maestro) s'entassaient dans la voiture, les deux animaux tout à l'arrière, puis Salulégik, et enfin Linx et Zecut installés tant bien que mal sur la banquette avant.

Pendant quelques minutes, personne ne s'adressa la parole. La fatigue se faisait déjà ressentir, sans compter le contre-coup de tout ce qu'ils venaient de traverser. Mais alors que Zecut se tournait et se retournait, son mètre soixante quinze l'empêchant de trouver une position confortable, à sa grande déconvenue, Linx brisa le silence, profitant que les gosses ne pouvaient pas les entendre.

«Les gars.

-Yeps ? Réagit instantanément Salulégik, encore sous l'influence du café.

-On a un problème.

-Un seul ? Hallelujah. Ironisa Zecut.

-Je suis sérieux.»

Il soupira, regardant ostensiblement par la vitre pour ne pas croiser leurs regards. Il fallait leur dire, ce rapport ultra-confidentiel qu'il avait réussi à intercepter et décrypter. Mais leur dire vite alors. Leur balancer au visage la vérité la plus crue, la plus sombre, la plus asssasine possible, comme un pansement qu'on arrache vite pour ne pas avoir mal.

«La quatrième mioche. Zoé. Non, Danaé. Celle qui a trahi.

-Pitié, tu vas pas nous ressortir la théorie du complot, grinça Salulégik que ce genre de discours horripilait. A quinze ans, seize ans, on trahit pas. Elle a sûrement été menacée ou manipulée...dans le meilleur des cas. Elle est retenue contre son gré, c'est évident.»

Raisonnement douloureusement lucide. Et juste.

«Si tu veux. Bref. Elle va être exécutée si on ne se rend pas à Junia avant demain.

-Que putain de quoi ?! S'écria Zecut, horrifié.

-Tu avais raison, continua Linx sans regarder Salulégik. Elle est retenue en otage. Demain est sa dernière chance...notre dernière chance, plutôt. On devra profiter de la confusion pour la libérer et nous tailler vite fait.

-Mais...et les trois autres, on les prévient pas ?

-Non, laisse les dormir, le retint Zecut. C'est à nous de gérer ça.

-C'est leur pote, objecta Linx, impassible.

-Bordel, mais t'arrêtes de penser qu'à ta gueule deux minutes, oui ?! Explosa Salulégik. Si ça se trouve elle va crever par notre faute et toi tu...

-Laisse, tempéra Zecut. Evidemment qu'on va aller la libérer, pas vrai Linx ?»

La question (qui n'avait rien d'une question) flotta quelques secondes dans les airs, tandis que la tension qui régnait dans le véhicule était presque palpable. Salulégik s'était redressé à moitié sur sa banquette, les poings serrés, Linx boudait en regardant par la vitre en ignorant le lourd regard de ses collèges posé sur lui. Finalement, Salulégik se rendossa dans son siège et se détendit. Un peu.

«Foutu hippie, bougonna-t-il, agaçé par les élans pacifiques de Zecut.

-Et si tu arrêtais le café ? Riposta ce dernier.»

Linx leur tourna le dos (enfin, vaguement, vu le peu d'espace qu'offrait la banquette, mais l'idée était là) en marmonnant qu'il leur fallait dormir, et le silence envahit de nouveau l'habitacle.

Ce qu'aucune des trois Stars n'avait remarqué, c'était deux animaux qui étaient resté focalisés sur leur conversation depuis le début, l'oreille tendue, tous deux au bord de l'explosion. Maestro et Grégoire s'entreregardèrent, le souffle coupé.

.

_Madrox, 2 octobre 3014, 11 heures passées._

Junia contempla la grande place du haut de son estrade, sereine. Des journalistes installaient leurs matériels et les premiers habitants arrivaient par poignées. D'ici une dizaine de minutes, des milliers (des millions !) de personnes seraient face à elle lors de son discours. Elle avait tout prévu. Le grand écran pour passer ses vidéos qui l'aideraient à les convaincre, tous, qu'elle était plus forte qu'eux. La large scène, protégée par une petite dizaine d'Excellents. La chaise pour son otage, qui ferait quelques brèves apparitions (il fallait impérativement qu'elle ne soit visible que quelques minutes, sinon cette pimbêche allait attirer toute l'attention sur elle). Le micro. Elle était prête. Et dans deux heures, elle contrôlerait intégralement ce pays, et ces foutues Stars seraient de nouveau à genoux, pleurnichant et suppliant.

Elle avait vu quelques unes de leurs vidéos. Médiocres, naturellement. Ces trois vidéastes, tous à baffer, des pseudos-gourous qui se voulaient drôles et faisaient glousser des gamines de douze ans et demi. Mais ils plaisaient aux gens, ils plaisaient beaucoup trop, et un engouement aussi massif était pour elle une occassion en or de faire pression sur la population.

Elle sourit. Ils viendraient, bien sûr, ces trois évadés. Ils voulaient la vaincre. Peut être même espéraient ils la prendre par surprise, avec des armes dénichées on-ne-sait-où, tels des super-héros. Ha ! Que c'était drôle ! Ils viendraient. Et elles réduiraient leur obstination et leur prétention en miettes. Elles les voulaient, au creux de sa main.

.

_Au même moment, sur la route en direction de Madrox._

«Panda, demandait Linx pour la troisième fois, où se situe la putain de puce électronique que l'on doit désactiver ?

-Derrière la nuque des Excellents, répéta l'acolyte de Salulégik avec lassitude.

-Et comment on désactive cette puce ?

-Facile. On soulève le clapet et on la retire.

-Et où se situe cette pu...

-C'est bon là ! Protesta Grégoire. On a compris, c'est ce que tu répètes depuis ce matin, on est pas complètement arriérés tu sais.

-Justement, répliqua la Star avec dédain. On n'est jamais sûr de rien.»

Le jeune chien renifla avec mépris et se détourna. Voilà deux heures qu'ils roulaient, et plus Madrox approchait plus la tension devenait insoutenable. Et cet abruti de Linx qui les stressait à répéter sans cesse les mêmes instructions !

«Parle mieux que ça à mon Panda, grogna Salulégik qui conduisait le van.

-Je me débrouille seul, merci, riposta ce dernier d'un ton sec.»

Burt soupira et passa la main devant ses yeux en priant pour qu'ils arrivent sur la capitale en un seul morceau. Ils étaient tous sur les nerfs et tout prétexte était bon pour se défouler sur n'importe qui.

«On y est, intervint Zecut avant d'ajouter à l'intention de Salulégik : gare toi juste ici, c'est trop dangereux sinon.»

La Star passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux pour aplatir en vain ses épis (geste qui avait le don d'hypnotiser les trois adolescents, à juste titre) avant de reprendre :

«Bon, nous sommes bien d'accord ? Salulégik avec moi, Linx et Grégoire de l'autre côté, et vous trois (il désigna Burt, Mandy et Maestro Panda du menton) vous savez où aller. Lancement de l'opération dans quelques minutes.»

Mandy se recroquevilla malgré elle, passant un bras maladroit autour de Burt qui était incroyablement pâle. Quelques minutes passèrent, interminables. Puis, sans un mot, ils descendirent du van. La grand place était à quelques minutes à pied.

«Elle va prendre cher, la blondasse, fanfaronna Gaëlis, insensible à la pression.

-Attends d'y être avant de dire ça ! Répliqua son amie.

-Non, il a raison. Répondit Linx. On est prêts. _Vous_ êtes prêts. On va s'en sortir.»

Tous s'entreregardèrent, les yeux ronds face à un changement d'attitude aussi brusque, mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de faire un commentaire. Ils étaient derrière la grande estrade, désormais. Celle ci dissimulait les appareils et les câbles divers pour brancher le microde Junia et son grand écran. Linx et Zecut s'y précipitèrent comme un seul homme et trafiquèrent quelques fils avant de glisser la disquette qui contenait leur vidéo dans le lecteur. Pendant quelques secondes, rien ne se passa, puis ils entendirent la voix de Salulégik retentir dans tout le quartier :

_«Salut Madrox ! Ici Salulégik en direct de la Toile, pour vous servir ! »_

A l'attaque.


	13. En direct de la Toile

**Chapitre 13 : En direct de la Toile...**

_Grand-place de Madrox, 2 octobre 2014, Midi pile._

Junia n'avait pas dit un mot. Elle avait simplement attendu que le brouhaha de la foule face à elle s'apaise et s'était avancée vers le micro pour faire son discours. Elle avait ouvert la bouche, mais ce n'était pas sa voix qui était sortie. C'était la voix de quelqu'un d'autre, qu'elle reconnut sans difficulté.

_«Salut Madrox ! Ici Salulégik en direct de la Toile, pour vous servir ! »_

Lui !

Elle avait volte-face. Son grand écran le représentait lui, lui tout entier, cette pseudo-Star qui se jouait d'elle depuis plusieurs jours. Ils étaient là, lui et toute sa clique mi-zoo mi-lycéenne, et il parlait en faisant de grands gestes...et les gens l'écoutaient.

_«Vous vous rappelez de moi, n'est ce pas ? Il n'y a pas si longtemps c'est moi qui vous faisait rire sur vos écrans. Et vous savez pourquoi ce n'est plus le cas ? C'est à cause de cette folle qui a essayé de nous réduire au silence, moi et mes collègues d'Internet. _

La foule devant l'estrade commença à s'agiter dangereusement, de nombreux murmures s'élevèrent pour ne former qu'un brouhaha indescriptible.

_«Comment ? _Continuait Salulégik_. Cette jeune fille près de moi ? C'est Mandy, nous nous sommes rencontrés à Roston. Parce que oui, la dame que vous voyez sur scène n'a pas non plus hésité à séquestrer des adolescents._

_-Ça me plait comme idée, gamin. I_ntervint Burt à l'écran, mimant Salulégik lui même.»

Rires dans la foule, qui achevèrent de mettre Junia hors d'elle. Le tyran rejoignit Danaé à grande enjambées. La jeune fille était sur une chaise, gardée par deux Excellents, et ne parvenait pas à masquer la lueur d'espoir qui lui dévorait le visage.

«C'est toi ! Cracha Junia. C'est toi hein, tu savais qu'ils feraient un film ?!

-Je ne vous ai pas quittée une seconde, objecta la jeune fille très logiquement.»

Excédée, elle se détourna de l'otage et fit signe à l'agent 45G d'appeler son armée en renfort. Elle allait tous les renvoyer dans leur prison, pour mieux les réduire en pièces ensuite.

.

Au même moment, Salulégik et Zecut longaient l'estrade, à pas de loups, prêts à attaquer. Les autres étaient partis de l'autre côté, suivant le plan à la lettre.

«Je savais que ce monologue aurait de la gueule, murmura le premier, satisfait.

-Oui oui, on sait...soupira Zecut. T'es complètement mégalo en fait.

-J'assume. Et je t'emmerde, par la même occasion.

-Roh. Je pensais pas que t'étais si suscepti...»

Zecut jeta un œil à la grande-place pour s'assurer que le plan fonctionnait, et s'interrompit. Son cerveau se bloqua à la vue de la foule gigantesque, et il recula d'un bon en se plaquant au mur.

«Putain, marmonna-t-il, les dents serrées.

-Meeerde...lâcha Salulégik. L'agoraphobie...Zecut, c'est rien, OK ? Ces gens sont de notre côté, on fait ça pour sauver des gosses, et ton chien, alors mets ta phobie de côté par pitié.

-Peux pas...Ils...ils sont des milliers...Un grand espace en plus...je peux pas. Vas y toi.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Hurla son collègue. C'est toi qui gères tout le bordel depuis le début, et tu lâches tout en plein milieu ?! Boss final des Internets, mon c...»

Hors de lui, Zecut flanqua un coup de pied qui fit s'ébranler toute l'estrade.

«Je peux pas, bordel !

-C'est bon. Reste ici. On se démerdera sans toi.»

Salulégik tourna les talons avec mépris et se jeta dans la bataille, seul.

.

Mandy, Burt et Maestro montèrent les escaliers quatre à quatre et atteignirent le sommet (lololol) de l'estrade. Danaé et ses deux geôliers leur tournaient le dos.

«Danaé ! S'écria Mandy étourdiment.»

Chacun la foudroya du regard pour son manque de discrétion. Les Excellents se retournèrent et fondirent sur eux avec une synchronisation parfaite.

«OK ! D'accord, je me rends ! Cria Maestro Panda, plaqué au sol par l'un d'eux. Je vous dirai où sont les autres, mais libérez-moi, je me rends !»

.

«Linx, arrête de déconner ! Criait Grégoire. Relève toi, vite !»

Le vidéaste et le chien s'étaient attaqués à l'un des Excellents, mais un autre avait saisi Linx à la gorge (qui était, rappelons-le, encore handicapé par son épaule blessée) et l'avait assommé. Salulégik arriva à ce moment là.

«Grégoire, mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?! Il est quand même pas...

-Assommé. J'ai rien pu faire, un soldat est arrivé par derrière et..Où est Zecut ?

-Il...»

Salulégik n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, deux Excellents se jetèrent sur lui en hurlant de leur voix synthétique : «Attrapez les vivants !». Ils étaient encerclés.

.

«Tu trahirais les autres ? Demanda le soldat de métal qui retenait le panda.

-Oui, c'est promis. Je vous dirais tout, mais laissez moi me relever.

-Espèce d'enfoiré ! S'enflamma Burt, saisi à la gorge par l'autre robot. Traître !»

Maestro se remit debout et épousseta sa fourrure alors que les trois adolescents bouillonnaient de rage, effarés. En bas de l'estrade, c'était la débandade. Beaucoup tentaient de s'enfuir et se piétinaient, d'autres résistaient et se battait en vain contre les Excellents, qui gagnaient du terrain à une vitesse vertigineuse.

_«Citoyens, ne la laissez pas faire ! Unissez vous, et mettez la à terre, une bonne fois pur toute ! Libérez le pays, libérez Internet, défendez les valeurs de notre pays !_ Déclamait Salulégik à l'écran.»

L'Excellent s'approcha de Maestro et lui ordonna de révéler où se trouvaient ses complices. La mascotte lui répondit d'un coup de poing formidable à la mâchoire, suivi d'une prise de judo, et d'un coup de pied destiné à l'autre robot. Les deux petits soldats dégringolèrent du haut de l'estrade et s'écrasèrent sur le sol, inanimés, petits pantins désarticulés.

«Genre, vous avez vraiment cru que je vous trahirais, tous ?

-Regardez en bas ! Hurla Danaé.»

Ils se penchèrent et virent Salulégik, Grégoire et Linx, submergés par les Excellents qui s'étaient précipités sur eux. Les trois adolescents et la mascotte foncèrent leur porter secours.

«Attendez ! Freina Burt en s'agenouillant devant le corps des deux robots inanimés. Retirons leur la puce électronique, il faut faire cesser le massacre. Derrière la nuque, derrière la nuque...Ha !»

L'adolescent souleva le clapet dont avait parlé Linx, retirant une pièce métallique de la taille d'une pièce de monnaie. Rien ne se passa. Quelques mètres plus loin, la bataille faisait toujours rage, et les Excellents étaient toujours debout. Dévasté et égaré, le jeune homme releva la tête, et fit face à un revolver, à quelques centimètres de son visage. C'était Junia.

«Pas un geste, ou je tire.»


	14. La fin

**Chapitre 14 : La fin**

_Grand-place de Madrox, 2 octobre 2014, Midi trente._

Ils étaient tous immobiles, tandis qu'à quelques mètres d'eux, au pied de l'estrade, la bataille continuait. Burt, agenouillé près des Excellents, Junia qui le surplombait, Danaé, Mandy et Maestro légèrement en retrait. Une erreur, un geste, et c'en était fini. Junia avait perdu son abominable ton doucereux, son sourire figé et son brushing ringard. Combien de temps, figés ainsi ? Une minute, ou deux. La vidéo s'était tue, ils étaient arrivés à la fin du film.

Normalement, à ce moment-clé de notre histoire, la méchante se doit de faire un discours victorieux du style «je vais tous vous réduire en pièces et contrôler la planète mouhahaha.» avant d'abattre froidement sa victime. C'est une tradition. Mais Junia n'en fit rien, et ordonna d'un geste à l'adolescent de se lever. Le revolver toujours pointé sur lui, elle le fit lentement reculer jusqu'à l'adosser au mur.

«La...la puce...je l'ai retirée. Ça ne fonctionne pas, balbutia l'adolescent, les yeux rivés sur l'arme qui le tenait en joue.

-Evidemment, imbécile. Ils sont morts. Tout ça parce que ta peluche domestique les a balancés du haut de la scène. Ils sont déconnectés des autres, débrancher la puce n'a pas d'effet sur eux. Quel intérêt de tuer deux fois la même personne ?»

Maestro se raidit au «peluche domestique» mais eut la prudence de ne rien dire.

«Où sont les autres ? Quel est votre plan, avec votre foutue vidéo, vous voulez faire diversion ? (Elle ajouta, alors que Burt secouait violemment la tête de gauche à droite :) Il y a cinq balles. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?»

Ha, elle avait envie de parler un peu quand même. Burt vit alors une ombre se jeter sur Junia et la mettre au sol d'un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. L'ombre se retourna. C'était Zecut qui venait de surgir de derrière l'estrade, encore sonné.

«Connasse, lâcha celui ci pour faire bonne mesure.

-Merci. Dit Burt, abasourdi. On attaque pas les femmes, tu sais ?

-Elle était armée. Ça fait un partout. Tout le monde va bien ?

-Oui...qu'est ce que tu foutais derrière...?

-On n'a pas le temps, éluda la Star, il faut aller aider les autres. Fissa !»

Toute la troupe se précipita au cœur de la bataille.

…

_Ok, là c'est foutu. _

Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Grégoire de se résigner. Au contraire, c'était souvent lui qui secouait un peu son boss lorsque celui ci flanchait. Mais là, Linx à terre, Salulégik et Gaëlis immobilisés, et tous trois encerclés par une douzaine d'Excellents, il ne voyait aucune échappatoire. Du coin de l'oeil, il aperçut le reste de la troupe qui arrivait. Il eut une bouffée d'admiration à la vue de Zecut qui luttait visiblement contre sa pire phobie, mais ce fut de courte durée hélas. _Un peu tard les mecs. _

«Là ! Voilà les autres ! Lança un soldat en suivant son regard.

-Attrapez les !»

Bousculade, précipitation, quelques coups échangés. Dans la mêlée, difficile de suivre, sans compter les autres habitants qui s'étaient précipités pour prêter main-forte aux adolescents. D'ailleurs, le chien aurait été incapable de dire lequels étaient supérieurs en nombre.

Il vit alors son boss, lui aussi immobilisé par deux soldats de métal malgré ses efforts pour se libérer. Ainsi que Mandy, Maestro Panda et Danaé. Ne manquait que...

Tout se passa très vite.

Burt se glissa entre deux Excellents et se jeta au cou du larbin de Junia le plus proche. Les deux corps basculèrent et s'écroulèrent lourdement sur le sol. Un geste, la puce arrachée, un cri synthétique et puis...

...Rien. Tout se tut, tandis que les robots s'écroulaient un par un, sans vie. Burt contempla la marée humaine qui s'étendait devant lui, la puce salvatrice à la main.

«C'est fini...»

Chacun se dégagea de l'empoigne des militaires de fers, abasourdis. Il y eut un applaudissement. Deux. Puis une clameur formidable s'éleva, des hurlements de joie qui se mêlèrent et montèrent haut, très haut au dessus de Madrox.

C'était fini.

Burt rejoignit les autres, se laissant embrasser, enlacer, féliciter, par de parfaits inconnus autant que par ses amis, encore sous le choc.

«T'es un héros !

-Qui ? Moi ?»

Linx décida que c'était le moment parfait pour rouvrir les yeux.

«J'ai raté un truc ?

-A peine...répondit Grégoire. Content de te revoir parmi nous quand même.»

Salulégik remarqua alors la présence de Zecut.

«Tu..t'es venu finalement...

-Oui. (Il remarqua un regard entre ses deux collègues et demanda :) Un problème ?

-Non. Répondit Linx en se relevant. Juste..merci.»

De la part de Salulégik, le remerciement lui aurait fait plaisir. Mais de la part de Linx, le méprisant et imbuvable Linx, il en fut presque étourdi. Il eut alors un flash et s'écria :

«Merde, Junia !»

Ils s'élancèrent tous vers l'endroit où ils avaient abandonné le tyran. Ils eurent juste le temps de la voir monter dans une voiture et démarrer. Maestro Panda voulut se lancer à sa poursuite, mais Danaé le retint.

«Tu ne courras pas assez vite.

-Si on reprend la voiture...protesta la mascotte.

-Elle est garée trop loin.

-Mais non, pas si loin ! On va quand même pas...

-La laisser s'en tirer, si. Compléta Salulégik. On a pas vraiment le choix.»

Maestro fit la moue, mais se résigna. Junia ou pas, la Star restait son patron, et on ne discutait pas les ordres du patron. Point.

«Je crois que les admirateurs de Burt veulent rencontrer leur héros, intervint Mandy en jetant un œil à la foule qui riait toujours.

-Et les mecs d'Internet viennent d'arriver pour choper les infos, ajouta Linx à la vue d'une camionnette remplie de chroniqueurs.

-Je peux pas les encadrer, ceux-là.

-Moi non plus, mais ils risquent d'avoir besoin de nous pour leur expliquer.»

Salulégik soupira et se dirigea lentement vers la camionnette qui venait de se garer, suivi par ses deux autres collègues. Mandy serra Danaé dans ses bras.

«Je n'ai jamais cru que tu nous avais trahis ! Affirma t-elle avec sa maladresse et sa spontanéité habituelle.

-Hrrrm, moi si, marmonna Gaëlis. Je suis désolé, je pensais que...

-C'est bon.

-Vous croyez à ce qu'on vient de traverser, vous ? Demanda Burt. Je réalise toujours pas qu'on soit toujours en vie personnellement.

-Moi non plus...J'espère que mes parents ont eu cette chance, ajouta Mandy, les larmes aux yeux.

-Mais bien sûr, ne t'en fais pas ! Un mec a parlé de Luntik, tout à l'heure. Je crois que pas mal de familles se sont réfugiées là bas, les nôtres y sont sûrement.

-C'est à nous que Zecut fait de grands signes, là ?

-Je suppose qu'on va devoir témoigner, tout ça...

-Bon, qu'est ce qu'on attend alors ? S'impatienta Gaëlis.»

Tous les six se dirigèrent vers leurs idoles, en enjambant quelques corps métalliques qui traînaient ça et là. Le soleil se reflétait dedans et ils en furent tout éblouis.

**...**

_Appartement de Linx, 16 octobre 2014._

«Zecut ! J'ai trouvé l'alcool ! Fit une voix depuis la cuisine.

-Super camarade, fais tourner.

-Faites comme chez vous...

-Allez Linx, on trinque ! Notre premier sketch écrit ensemble, c'est une journée historique pour la Toile.»

Les trois stars levèrent leurs verres en tonitruant «A Internet !», ponctué d'un «Nom de Dieu !» de Salulégik du plus bel effet.

«Maintenant on s'attaque à la partie la plus cool, le tournage.

-J'aime mieux le montage, c'est là qu'il y a plus de challenge.

-Bah tu t'en occuperas, j'en ai marre que mon logiciel plante à quatre heures du matin...Au moins quand j'écris, ça roule tout seul.

-Voilà, à nous trois on est bons pour une vidéo entière.

-Ouais. C'est sympa de nous avoir proposé de faire ça, Linx.»

Leur hôte leva les yeux au ciel.

«Depuis le temps que les fans me le demandent !

-Ça va, on est revenus il y a deux semaines, ça fait pas _si_ longtemps que ça...

-Non, ils me le demandaient bien avant. Je ne l'ai pas fait parce que je pensais que vous étiez tous les deux des connards égocentriques.

-Et ?

-Et visiblement, j'ai changé d'avis.»

Silence gêné. Quelques pensées qui flottent dans les airs.

«Woah, c'était tellement gay ce que tu viens de dire. Lâcha Zecut.»

Linx laissa échapper un rire (de plus en plus courant, depuis deux semaines) et les deux Stars se dirigèrent vers le bureau, où ils devaient tourner la plupart des scènes.

Salulégik jeta un œil par la fenêtre d'un air pensif. Les rues de Madrox reprenaient vie, petit à petit. Leur Président était revenu au pouvoir (sa popularité était d'ailleurs montée en flèche. Les quatre gamins étaient retourné au lycée et avaient retouvé leurs familles, parties se cacher à Luntik. Maestro Panda et lui préparaient leur nouvel épisode, de même que Zecut et Grégoire. D'ici qulques semaines, tout serait de nouveau en place. Comme avant. Le jeune homme fixa son verre, encore à moitié plein.

«A Internet, murmura-t-il.»

Il vida le verre d'un trait et partit rejoindre les autres.

**FIN.**

PS : Ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup de petits abonnés...Non, je rigole.


End file.
